Dead Rising 2 Beta
:For Dead Rising, see Dead Rising Beta Dead Rising 2 had gone through multiple stages before it was finalized into the current, post-release version. There were many changes to characters, environments, weapons and psychopaths. First Beta screenshots Second Beta (Toyoko Game Show 2009) A reworked version of Dead Rising 2, complete with a new character design and environment, was shown during Toyko Game Show 2009 in September. Chuck's facial design resembles the current one. The trailer shows thousands of zombies onscreen outside on the Silver Strip and Platinum Strip, with a variety of differences from the final version: # There is no canopy over the Silver Strip, # There are two large buildings at either end of the strip. One, Yucatan Casino in its current form, the other a large tower at the other end with green lights. # No Fortune Park is visible. # A sign over the street with the words: "Fortune City. Fortune City is waiting for you" # An "Aduna" casino construction site which is "coming soon", the construction site was later placed to the South of Yucatan Casino and the name removed. # A Veronica Casino across from the Americana Casino, taken out of the final version. # The Americana Casino was just down the street from the Yucatan Casino on the south side. # The Americana Casino has American flags, taken out of the final version. # A shop called "pawned" next to the Americana Casino. # Zombies wear glasses. Artwork of the pre-beta environment was also released, displaying the scope and scale. Another screenshot is released, showing off the Paddlesaw, which will eventually become the most-advertised combo weapon, appearing on the Game Box Art and numerous screenshots and trailers. TGS 09 Demo Toyoko Game Show convention participants were able to play a pre-alpha version of the Dead Rising 2 demo which took place in the early version of the Americana Casino. Players who killed 300 zombies in 10 minutes were rewarded with a bonus round where a player could drive the Wheel Chair Tank (later named the Blitzkrieg) for 1:24 seconds.Dead Rising 2 "TGS 09 Demo Playthrough Part 1/2", Dead Rising 2 "TGS 09 Demo Playthrough Part 2/2", Dead Rising 2 "TGS 09 Demo Prize Round Gameplay", youtube, (September 27, 2009). Notable Trivia: * Chuck's battle grunts and sounds are largely different. This is due to his facial change, where the voice in the demo resembled sound that might come out of early Chuck's voice. * The game is much less saturated with color, giving it a more "realistic" feel that the current version. * Due to less saturation blood also appears orange. * The Royal Flush and Arena entrances were blocked off with a metal door. * The Indoor Garbage Can was called a garbage can, all three chairs, the Highback Oak Chair, the Cushioned Tall Chair, and the Yellow Tall Chair were simply called "Tall Chair". * There is a zombie with a number 88 football jersey which does not appear in the final version of the game. * There is an advertising poster for "King Slots" which does not appear in the final version. * The only combo weapons were the paddlesaw and the Blitzkrieg. No maintenance room was accessible. * Zombie bodies do not disappear, or they disappear much later than in the final version. * Wild West Poker Draw minigame is missing, in its place is a huge slot machine.Dead Rising 2:TGS 09: Demo Gameplay Part III, youtube, (September 25, 2009). Video References